


La Princesa y el Caos

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banner, Contest, Crossdressing, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Header, M/M, One Shot, Original Art, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cosa más natural y humana es el Caos. John lo evitaba, hasta que conoció a Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Princesa y el Caos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito durante el _Primer Concurso de Relatos Originales Yaoi_ para la Comunidad Café Du Caveau, en Octubre de 2006. 
> 
> Esta historia obtuvo el primer lugar y fue premiada con preciosos banners y el header que he incluido en el texto. El sitio ya no existe pero me dejó una de las más gratas experiencias.

  


  


  


  


**\- 01 -**

No sé con certeza que percibí en primer término: El Color ó La Forma.

Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que aquel día en particular tenía la guardia baja y cualquier información se infiltraba en mi sistema como un código virulento, y tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de contradecir o debatir cualquier cosa, simplemente me atravesaban y se instalaban allí en algún lugar recóndito de mi cabeza. También estoy por darle el derecho de la duda al destino. No es que le tuviera fe. Pero el que crea o no en su extraña existencia no significa que no esté por defecto en la paquetería de la vida.

El caso es (para no matarlos de aburrimiento), que ese día por una u otra razón acepté sin pestañear la invitación de Christine a uno de los programas culturales a los que es asidua y obsesa. Christine es una joven chispeante a pesar de sus discursos filosóficos que rayan en la toxicidad de la marihuana, y absurdamente ella apunta que nunca podría ser una hippie desempleada y vagabunda viviendo y comiendo disertaciones existenciales.

A pesar de que yo la aprecio tanto como para escucharla horas al hilo, nunca habíamos mezclado tanto nuestras actividades más allá de un café o una función de cine, después de nuestro trabajo en una compañía de seguros: ella la simpática y cálida secretaria; yo el tipo frío de Programación. Pero Christine hacía hincapié en que por esas diferencias éramos tan buenos amigos, _al final los números son la cosa más humana y natural como el arte. Números en nuestros cromosomas, números desde que nacemos y en toda la creación y toda la creación es tan sólo expresión, un arte_ ; Decía. Si bien la oía con recelo, era imposible enojarme con ella.

¡Oh Christine! ¿Estás consciente de cuanto me cambió la vida ESE día?

Yo creía que la cosa más natural y humana era El Caos.

El humano caía en excesos, cometía error tras error; en definitiva era su triste final caótico.

Y sinceramente me esforzaba en evitarlo, administrando todo, creando soluciones anticipadas a problemas que planteaba de antemano para no subyugarme a ese término temible. Creo que en mi afán de control lo único que conseguí fue llegar precisamente a eso.

**\- 02 -**

Pero, ya dije que no sé que fue más poderoso, si el color o la forma.

Christine me llevó a un teatro improvisado en las afueras de la ciudad que no era más que la carpa de un circo. La lona redonda y con olanes yacía solitaria e iluminada por los reflectores en medio de un campo de pasto recién cortado y contrastando con el verde nocturno, destellaban las barras doradas y púrpuras impresas a lo largo de la carpa. Si bien nunca sentí más que cierta empatía con el espectáculo circense cuando era niño, esta vez tan cansado por exceso de trabajo, simplemente estar de frente a algo tan singular y que no apreciaba desde hace mucho, fue agradable.

—¿No que me llevabas al teatro? —Miré a Christine con disgusto fingido.

—Este es, mi buen amigo, el teatro que me gusta más a mí; por cierto, no esperabas que yo te llevara a esas puestas aburridas del Centro, ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, tu eres _rara_ el circo es igual de _freak_ , aunque eso no implica que haya un buen nivel de interpretación. Digo, ¿Qué tan intensa puede ser la actuación de un payaso con flores de broma ó de un domador de bestias? No, no es que sea malagradecido; acepto que necesitaba salir.

—So tonto, ¿ves jaulas por algún lado? ¿Quién te dijo que este es un circo de esos apestosillos? Esto —señaló la estructura—, es la primera sorpresa, la primera impresión puede ser errónea ¡Aunque te pese, mi estructurado y ~~nunca me salgo del molde porque soy~~ perfecto compañero!

—Me haces parecer un asco.

**\- 03 -**

Christine ya había comprado los boletos con anticipación. Eran dos pedazos de papel blanco cuyos únicos elementos impresos eran la palabra _Circus!_ y la hora en rojo. Se los entregó al portero, un hombre regordete con sombrero de copa, chaqueta de cola y pantalón entubado a rayas verticales blancas y negras y cuya camisa violeta parecía puesta con calzador a juzgar por los botones peligrosamente tensos.

El tipo no dijo ni pío cuando le di las buenas noches. Mi amiga ni se dignó a saludarlo. Eso me puso algo molesto.

Al traspasar la cortina sólo hubo nada. Ni voz ni luz, solo tierra bajo los pies. Entonces un punto verdoso me picó los ojos. Un muchacho que fungía como acomodador llevaba una lámpara mísera que al dirigirla hacia delante apenas mostró un esbozo del espacio donde había lugares disponibles. Con cierta dificultad escalé las gradas y aguardamos en silencio.

Ya con los ojos acostumbrados vi sombras aquí y allá que igual modo callaban como nosotros. Iba a preguntarle a Christine sobre lo que acontecería cuando simplemente me puso la mano en la boca.

¿Qué era aquello pues?

Si eso era un evento regular, Christine tendría que haberme informado de esa etiqueta silenciosa. Era extraño que ni un susurro, ni un incómodo timbre de celular.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando hubo redobles de tambores y trompetas, y el centro se iluminó con una rueda de luz que mostró la corpulenta figura del portero que al parecer era también el maestro de ceremonias. Detrás de él y casi ocultos permaneció inamovible la banda y un coro formado por un puñado de gente variada. El resto lo formaban la plataforma redonda y en semicírculo los espectadores ocupaban las gradas de múltiples escalones. Arriba estaba el panel de luces, en extremos estaban sujetos dos trapecios con largas colas de gasa multicolor.

A diferencia del tradicional circo, no había ventas de chucherías, todo guardaba bastante orden y sobra decir silencio. Ah! No había infantes. Pero en sustitución hallé gente más extravagante que Christine, un grupo de chicas con atuendos de tul y cabellos azules y morados, unos tipos completamente de negro y de maquillaje vampirezco, hubo un joven que no necesitaba vestimenta pues iba oculto bajo toneladas de tatuajes y otra chica igualmente perforada, que en particular me estremeció sólo de imaginar tenerla al lado o de que alguien pudiera engancharse en ella...

El maestro de ceremonias, se quitó el sombrero de copa e hizo una reverencia.

—¡Sean bien acogidos y guarecidos bajo la protección del circo nocturno! ¡Escuchen más que oigan y observen más que vean! ¡Y tal vez el corazón y la mente se abran al supremo espíritu indomable que yace dentro de cada uno!

Cánticos y redobles. Silencio y oscuridad. Ni un aplauso o risa.

Un largo minuto hasta escuchar la voz profunda de una mujer que cantaba el principio de una historia:

> _Del cosmos cayó el polvo que dio vida a La Princesa,  
>  Hija de una supernova el Caos creó belleza;  
>  Fue el principio de la vida, gemela de la nada  
>  Que aprisionaba celosa el tiempo como agua estancada._

El espacio se iluminó en rojos y el estruendo de los tambores me ensordeció, luego un cántico tribal, para anunciar el nacimiento de La Princesa.

Una joven descendió por el trapecio de la izquierda con una gracilidad inmejorable. Su ropaje blanco y vaporoso flotaba haciendo olas en eco a sus movimientos suaves y lánguidos como sostenida en el viento ó en la ingravidez de forma que me causaba asombro.

El coro cantaba el desarrollo de la historia y la vida de La Princesa, que se balanceaba de uno a otro trapecio y sus expresiones variaban de acuerdo a lo exigido a la narración. La música fue una oda a la vida.

Como todo principio, éste sólo fue inocencia. Y su cuerpo también lo fue.

Pero, inocente o no, su extensión me hizo vibrar en totalidad.

Su cuerpo parecía púber. Aún inmaduro y plano, delgado y largo. De hombros un poco anchos, de cuello frágil y rostro ovalado, mejillas perfiladas. Su cabello brillante y lacio entre rubio y rojizo. Era a todas luces el cuerpo de una gimnasta que encierra de por vida esa edad contenida.

Me sonrojé al detallarla de ese modo. ¿Sabes? Mis dos novias me han botado por insensible, pero simplemente lo que ellas vieron como sólo contemplación es mi razón luchando contra el deseo. He sido mísero en otorgarles mi afecto y mi practicidad me ha llevado a una vida pautada y gris. Sólo mi amiga Christine ha estado conmigo más de lo que podría esperar.

Y ahora este ser me hacia apreciarla mejor que si observara un dispositivo informático, que por cierto son mi fascinación y en los que vuelco mi vida.

Suena tonto que prefiera lo inanimado al ser humano, pero... ¿Acaso es que no le resulta a alguien demasiado riesgoso poner demasiada atención en ellos? Un dispositivo roto puede remplazarse, pero el humano pierde, señala, desprecia... Es demasiada información, demasiado afecto de por medio.

Antes de sumirme en el letargo del pensamiento lógico, la joven princesa desapareció entre humo. La banda entronó de nuevo con ahínco al tiempo que una tropa de bailarines con ropajes sueltos y vistosos hacían una serie de piruetas con fuego y otros artefactos. Por lo que se cantaba, La Princesa creció y comenzaba a cuestionar la valía de su existencia.

Ella descendió de nuevo ahora con una vestimenta naranja y los demás participantes se limitaron a acompañar con movimientos de vaivén a los de ella. La rebeldía era ahora el concepto que disponía su desarrollo en escena. La luz cambió de azul al amarillo y de vuelta.

Pronto alguien bajó del otro trapecio: Un joven con el torso descubierto, un pecho firme y marcado, de cara cuadrada y varonil. Hubo silencio mientras los actores se escudriñaban. El reconocimiento de dos extraños que se convierten prontamente en cómplices. Los movimientos lentos y provocativos, el acercamiento entre ellos inminente, la faena de la conquista y la entrega como proyectiles dirigidos y precisos. El enamoramiento y la caída del primer amor. El reflector siguió sus gestos hasta apagarse lentamente.

> _La Princesa no encontraba lógica a su destino:  
>  ¿De qué sirve morir? ¿De qué sirve haber vivido?  
>  Prefiero no sentir, tener el corazón vacío y frío,  
>  ¿Por qué amar es dolor, recordar lo perdido?_

Este episodio fue físicamente intenso, incluso erótico. Y ni decir sobre mí. Mire de reojo a Christine quien parecía totalmente entregada a la obra. Yo... no sé. Sentí que quizá estaba dando bastante de mí, porque intenté por momentos no prestar demasiada atención a la escena. No era realmente emocional con nada, más que de repente para reírme de Christine cuando se sobresaltaba en las cintas de Terror.

Todo volvió a quedar en la oscuridad, y el canto del coro se tornó denso y teatral. La madurez de La Princesa se plagó de temores y dolor, y decidida a olvidarlos se encerró en el mutismo y la indiferencia.

Cuando esa joven hermosa bajó por ese trapecio de nuevo, me quedé impactado. Ahora vestía de negro y sus ojos maquillados de igual modo, hacían su palidez extrema. Y en el instante en que descendió por completo, caminó hacia el público como un fantasma, una doncella muerta, casi flotando, casi creyéndomelo. La voz que la acompañaba era dolorosísima. Y el aro de luz posándose en ella un momento luego abandonándola para regresar a su lado de nuevo, en irónico parecido a la desesperanza.

Pero, he de confesar que todo se opacó, cualquier cosa, el brillo de las lámparas, la música magistral, la expresión de Christine, todo, absolutamente todo cuando La Princesa se detuvo a la altura donde me hallaba y desde allí me miró, y desde el abanico de sus pestañas me enceguecí con sus extraordinarios iris verdes.

Y ya no supe de contenerme, o de que era sólo un espectáculo y donde quedaba la lógica allí. O de que podía disfrutar y no involucrarme; no sé... ¡No sé! Pero fui suyo allí mismo, por entero ¿O ella era mía? Nah, que no somos dueños de nada más que de nuestras decisiones. Y entonces decidí ser suyo, aunque entonces no lo supe a consciencia.

La escena siguiente fue el clímax. Se hizo oscuridad subsecuentemente, hubo cambios de ambientación y la joven surgió de Rojo bajo destellos de luz, y volvió el joven apuesto encarnando un nuevo romance, uno prohibido por ser hijo de una estrella distinta; sonidos de guerra, mucha volatilidad y un final épico. La Princesa se arriesgó esta vez y decidió vivir por entero justo un momento para decidir su camino antes de morir junto al ser que amaba. Mientras yacían sobre la plataforma actuando su inexorable final, el grupo de bailarines los rodeó para cubrirlos con un manto blanco. El fin es como el principio, o ¿serán tal vez lo mismo?

> _Y entonces comprendió la belleza de decidir._  
>  _Sentir y vivir. Vivir y morir._  
>  _Morir y Crear. Crear y Amar._  
>  _Por un instante de amor valía la pena estar._
> 
> _Porque no es el amor, sino tan solo un reflejo  
>  De lo que yace en ti y no lo que muestra el espejo  
>  Que ese es vano y se rompe con un soplo de ti mismo  
>  Un soplo del caos, que es evolución y no abismo._

Cuando la obra acabó, y de la que nunca supe el título, el corazón me latía tan fuerte que me estremecí. Al encenderse las luces de nuevo el estoico público estalló en aplausos, a los que me uní hasta enrojecer mis manos. El elenco en completo rodeó la plataforma y se postró en reverencia ante nosotros. Uno a uno desaparecieron minutos después detrás de la carpa y en cierta manera me desalenté por no mirar una última vez ni conocer la identidad de esa joven que me había cautivado.

Sólo el presentador volvió para cerrar el espectáculo:

—¡Y he aquí el secreto que en su interior guardan! ¡Es su derecho! ¡No se desvíen en juzgar y vivan! ¡No se contengan y ríndanse a su más grande deseo! ¡Decidan amar y entréguense al caos! ¡No es destrucción, es evolución del alma! ¡Libertad!

Un estallido de humo y se desvaneció.

Al salir del circo me sentí muy extraño. Conmovido quizá. Intrigado y ciertamente más suelto. Sabía que esa noche a pesar del cansancio iba a estar plagado de sueños raros.

Agradecí a Christine el haberme invitado y cuando la llevé a su casa me dijo que el _Circus!_ se movería en unos días. Supongo que mi expresión fue muy rara porque me aseguró que poseía dos boletos más para una última función.

—¿Qué te hace suponer que quiero verla de nuevo? Es buena, pero nunca veo lo mismo dos veces.

—¡John! ¡Eres tan falso! No he conocido a nadie todavía que esa obra no lo deslumbre. No tendrá presupuesto pero si calidad.

—Bueno, sí tienes razón, sin embargo...

—Te odio cuando te pones así —sonrió divertida—. Has sido tocado, y a pesar tuyo lo disfrutaste. Rompe el molde Mr. Control. Que tu lo que necesitas es alocarte un poco, mi dizque insensible amigo.

**\- 04 -**

No hace falta decir que si asistí al _Circus!_. Llegué apresurado y los cabellos sueltos porque en mi afán de verme perfecto (Por si La Princesa me miraba de nuevo) perdí bastante tiempo.

No les he dicho como soy. Christine dice que soy guapo, pero que lo disimulo muy bien. Yo opino que soy del montón. No muy alto, flaco, lampiño, de tez clara y ojos marrones. El cabello oscuro ya me cae en mechas hasta las orejas porque siempre olvido ir a cortármelo. No me molesta para nada pero Christine dice que tenerlo así me da aspecto huraño. Siempre visto el uniforme en el trabajo, no hago caso del viernes casual. Fuera de ahí uso los mismos jeans de siempre.

Tengo 24 años, vivo solo, no tengo mascotas ni plantas. Mi reducido espacio lo ocupan mi cama, mi computadora y una mesa, una parrilla eléctrica, dos tazas. ¡Ah! El baño. Vivo allí desde los 16 cuando mi madre murió. No recibo mas visitas que el cobrador, Christine y mis novias cuando las tuve. Mi vida es aburrida y sin complicaciones.

Hasta ese día.

Después de esa segunda función, corroboré con miedo, que mi atracción por esa muchacha era un hecho. Supuse que era la soledad subsanando mi árido panorama, pero era casi imperdonable habérmelo permitido, era un factor no estimado en mi vida y la verdad, no quería sobresaltos. Sin embargo, pude definir tres cosas de La Princesa:

Más allá de su envoltura, el enigma lo encontré en su esencia.  
Su androginidad me resultaba confusa y excitante.  
Me reconoció. ¡Estoy seguro!

Un mes más tarde el personal de la oficina comenzó a murmurar a mi espalda. Durante ese tiempo tuve un sueño recurrente en que la Chica del _Circus!_ me invitaba a su trapecio y me besaba. Lo extraño es que cuando decía mi nombre su timbre no era humano. Así que no dormía bien, me distraía con frecuencia y comencé a comportarme muy raro.

Christine decía que era la exigencia del Caos, reclamándome para si. Lo que si es que comencé a sentir cierta inseguridad moral, de la que creí carecía. ¿Por qué obsesionarme con una extraña? ¿Por qué debería importarme tanto? Mas bien, debía enfocarme en el trabajo que al final de cuentas era lo único seguro que tenía.

Pero esa noche, el _Circus!_ volvió a la ciudad.  
Y esa noche me desvié del camino para tomar aire fresco.

Me bajé de mi Sedán ’82 y caminé hacia la entrada de la carpa. El acomodador vigilaba y al verme no me permitió avanzar. Los boletos no se vendían allí. Y al parecer había sobrecupo.

—Tal vez tu puedas darme algo de información sobre los actores. me interesa saber... Es que son muy buenos.

—Ya, que me la creo —su sarcasmo lo sentí fuera de lugar—. Tú vienes por Robin. Todos preguntan por los actores, o sobre la producción, pero el verdadero interés es Robin. La belleza rara de este lugar. Tal vez hagas contacto al final de la función. Ese es su auto. —Señaló un Dart color vino, antiguo y muy cuidado. Su risa me pareció una burla.

Las dos horas que esperé allí fueron cortas, porque cavilé mucho sobre lo que le diría. Me sudaban las manos, parecía un adolescente. Y me intrigaba mucho el comentario del muchacho sobre que todos se interesaban en Robin. ¿Y si eran otros que de igual forma ella había mirado? ¿Entonces, yo no era nada en especial? ¿Tendría ella muchas aventuras? ¿Se divertía con ellos? ¿Fingía no recordarlos? ¿Por qué me hacía tales preguntas? ¿Me estaba volviendo loco?

La vi venir con su vaivén suave y sus pasos largos llevando a cuestas una maleta, vestía una camisola grande y jeans flojos y gastados. Sus hombros ya vistos de cerca eran más marcados, y sus manos aunque largas eran fuertes. Su cara desmaquillada era como de niño, pecosa, nariz recta, rasgos puros que eran genéricos más que femeninos. Su pecho plano fue algo que no pude evitar mirar.

No tengo palabras conocidas para sus ojos.

Abrió la puerta de su auto y aventó su maleta detrás del asiento. Llegué a su altura justo cuando se disponía a poner la marcha. Traté de sonreír, de parecer casual.

—Hola, ¿Eres Robin? Soy John, me atreví a acercarme para... para felicitarte por tu espectáculo. Vaya, es... es muy bueno y me ha impresionado y déjame decirte que soy un tipo duro de roer ¡eh! Si, eh... Bueno, ahora que el _Circus!_ ha vuelto, quizá venga a verte pronto ¿Sabes? —Mi hablar fue tropezado y rápido.

—Gracias, John. Es gratificante escuchar cuando aprecian tu esfuerzo. —Apenas habló me hice inconscientemente atrás, reflejo de protección. Su voz, un susurro grave era inequívocamente masculino. Tuvo que haber notado mi desconcierto porque preguntó si estaba bien—. Puedo llevarte, si gustas.

—¡No! No, que amable, pero traigo auto, bueno... —dije dando precipitados pasos hacia atrás— tengo trabajo mañana y... Adiós. —Casi corrí pero la vergüenza puso freno.

—Cuando gustes ven a vernos ¡Salúdame a tu novia!

—¿Cómo?

—¡Me saludas a Christine!

**\- 05 -**

Christine. Christine... ¡Christine iba a estar muerta! A la mañana siguiente había planeado confrontarla; estaba furioso y me sentía engañado. ¿Cómo no me había puesto sobre aviso que La Princesa era un chico? ¿Qué no se había percatado de mi interés? ¿Era tan inexpresivo como un cadáver como ya le habían dicho? Christine se ausentó ese día por enfermedad. Así que tuve todo el día para disipar mi enojo.

Después llegué a la conclusión de que estaba actuando estúpidamente, y que lo que había sido solo una tonta confusión se estaba convirtiendo en un asunto importante. Ya descubierta la identidad de La Princesa, no tenía sentido sentirme atraído por ella... o él. Quizás si me permitiría sentir respeto y admiración por su actuación y nada más.

Supuse que eso era lo que significaba _Belleza Rara_ , quizás algunos más habían equivocado el camino como yo y al darse cuenta actuaban de un modo similar al mío. Y entonces pensé en Robin, ¿Cuánta gente pasaba a conocerlo y se esfumaba de pronto? ¿Quizá daba por sentado que los demás conocían su género? ¿Y si era gay? Era un ser suave, pero no amanerado. Podría ser que de todos modos yo si le gustase...

¿Cómo me atrevía a pensar ESO?  
Yo no era gay. Nunca me había gustado un hombre.  
No. Esto estaba yéndose muuuy lejos.

Visité a Christine y la encontré resfriada. Su melena rizada era una maraña sobre la almohada. Sus ojos grandes y alegres estaban llorosos. Su voz muy afectada y nasal.

—Estoy molesto contigo. —dije apenas la vi.

—Si gracias, yo muy bien, congestionada pero sobreviviendo. ¿Y tú?

—Lo siento, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ya te lo dije. ¿Vienes a hacerme algún reclamo? Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que dicen de ti.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ah, ¿No era eso? Uhm, te hice un favor. Ahora todos creen que eres humano y no un robot tecleando sin parar sobre el ordenador.

—¿Y se puede saber qué hiciste por mí?

—Pues, realmente, no sé qué hiciste tú. Después de llevarte al _Circus!_ , actúas raro. Bueno, más bien normal, pero eso es raro en ti.

—Se que intentas decirme algo, te esfuerzas pero no capto.

—Búrlate no más. Ahora hay días que llegas tarde; vas algo desaliñado o a veces eres muy distraído, te has pasado por la cocineta y saludado a todo mundo. De repente estas sonriente; una expresión medio terrorífica, pero me sobrepuse. Entonces, comenzaron a decir que te habías enamorado. Que por fin ibas a dejar de ser el tipo amargosillo del que nadie sabe nada. Y comenzaron a rumorear sobre la desafortunada chica. Y allí intervengo yo, para salvarte, dije que yo era la fulana. Una tipa tripe A: agraciada, astuta y alegre. Premio mayor.

—¡Ay Christine! Ya puedes ir desmintiendo eso, aunque también le dijiste eso a Robin.

—¿Conociste a Robin? Es un tipazo, ¿Dónde lo viste? Normalmente el va a lugares que tu nunca irías. Me acuerdo que en alguna época estuve enamorada de él.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y le dijiste que éramos novios para darle celos? Él no es... ¿Tú sabías que era...? —La vergüenza me enrojeció el rostro a tal grado que me escondí tras las manos. Nunca me había sentido tan desnudo delante de nadie.

—¿Eso es pena? ¿Pero? ¿Cuál era tu reclamo? ¡No me digas que es sobre Robin!

—No me avergüences más, por favor...

—Le dije a el que éramos novios para que me regalara un par de entradas. Robin y yo somos buenos amigos y alguna vez tuvimos un romance, que no prosperó porque él prefiere a los chicos.

—¡Entonces si sabias que era un chico y encima raro!

—¿Por qué te expresas así? Ah... a ti te gusta Robin. Esto ya parece un triángulo telenovelero. Fácil, apenas lo vea, lo desmiento y listo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡A mí me gustaba porque pensé que era una chica! Y voy como estúpido a presentarme y me llevé un susto. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—Entonces si te gusta, ¿eh? Vaya, he sido una mala influencia para ti. Prometo no arrastrarte conmigo de nuevo. Ahora que tus moldes se rompen no sabes que hacer porque nunca te has arriesgado, ¡Además como iba yo saber que tú con lo insensible que pareces fueras a enamorarte y encima confundirte de ese modo!

—¡Ay, cállate Christine.

—Robin tiene muchos seguidores, pero que yo sepa no tiene pareja.

—El no me gusta. Me gustaba La Princesa.

—¡A todos nos gusta La Princesa! Eso no tiene nada de malo. Pero deberías averiguar si Robin es La Princesa que tú esperas.

—¿Cuál princesa si para empezar no es mujer?

—¿Y eso qué? No es precisamente eso lo que te atrajo, ¿no? No me digas que el día en que lo abordaste no te sentiste atraído por él, ¡Vamos! Sólo porque no encaja en tu molde cuadrado, no significa que no sea bueno. Por un pedazo de más no desperdicias toda la carne... y sus proteínas.

—No soy gay.

—Yo tampoco, y yo también adoro a La Princesa. ¿Qué es eso de ser gay o hetero, rojo, azul o amarillo? Es una estupidez la moral social y su manía de etiquetar todo, que por cierto, a ti te tiene sin cuidado, ¿no? Eres el tipo frío al que nada le importa, ¿Cierto? Pero ya que empiezas a dudar, creo que debes empezar a decidir qué es lo que quieres; ya sé que tu teoría de bajo riesgo es igual a cero sufrimiento. Cero vida diría yo, porque para estar en una burbuja, mejor un vegetal y que me cocinen como quieran.

**\- 06 -**

Dejé a Christine y fui a tomarme un café en el centro. Tenía ganas de cerveza, pero como no acostumbro a beber tampoco deseaba hacer el ridículo emborrachándome a las primeras.

Otra vez mi afán de control. Control que me llevaba directo al Caos. Yo diría que me entregó en bandeja de plata.

Me instalé en un café llamado Terrum, que era bohemio y al que nunca entraba. Lo que pasa es que siempre había gente extraña y demasiado filosófica para mi gusto. Sin embargo esta vez no me importó, y siempre había oído que el sabor de la bebida allí era exquisito. Encontré una mesa solitaria en el rincón, tras una columna que me ocultaba por completo. Hice mi pedido y lo tomé lentamente. Fui quedándome en automático, recostado sobre la silla, vaciando de mi mente casi todo, excepto por un par de ojos verdes que se posaban como mariposas en mí.

Al poco rato entró Robin con el joven acomodador del _Circus!_ Y no me percaté de inmediato, sino hasta escuchar su nombre. Justamente estaban sentados del otro lado de la columna después de una fuentecita de barro.

—Robin, Robin. ¿Acaso hubo otro infeliz que te sofocara con sus infames proposiciones?

—No, no Tomas. Esta vez fue diferente.

—Cuéntamelo precioso.

Desde mi lugar apreciaba tan sólo sus cabellos brillantes. Su pelo hasta la nuca anudado en una colita floja.

—Pues verás, sabes muy bien que mis gustos son bien raros, por lo menos en forma.

—Ni que lo digas, Jordan era muy tosco para ti, Ross era demasiado en todo, enorme, egocéntrico, estúpido. Charles fue desde mi perspectiva lo mejor que te ha pasado, no es que fuera una monada.

—¡Ja, ja! Sí, pero hubo algo en ellos, el sentirme feliz y ser yo mismo, más allá del actor de teatro. Un humano común viviendo el amor sin ataduras o falsas caras. Todavía hay tipos que vienen a conocerme con afán de solo tirarme. Han considerado a La Princesa como un fetiche, una fantasía porno despreciando su verdadera naturaleza. Creen que por el rol femenino que desarrollo se refiere a que soy travestido o peor aún, ¡Pervertido!

—Bebé, por eso te digo que limitemos la entrada al círculo conocedor del arte.

—No, eso es muy egoísta, pero sabes, conocí a alguien que realmente no sabía quién era yo. Fue extraño porque lo que me dijo me hizo sentir apreciado. Pero por otro lado creo que lo asusté.

—¿Quién?

—El novio de mi amiga. ¿Te acuerdas de Christine?

Casi caigo de la silla poniéndome al descubierto. El destino y el Caos me estaban tendiendo una trampa. Y yo buscando mis aspirinas de Control.

—Sí, Christine la chica morena, muy guapa ella. El tipo este llegó ayer y la verdad yo le tiré la pedrada; le dije que eras una belleza rara aunque dudo que lo haya entendido.

—¿Por qué me consideras una belleza rara?

—Así tal vez entendería que eras un chico. Pero para mí el que seas belleza rara se refiere a que eres auténtico, y eso es muy difícil de encontrar.

—¡Ja ja! ¿Te he dicho que te quiero por eso? Pero, ¿Qué tal te pareció John?

—¡John! Pues parece un palo de inexpresivo que es, pero si preguntabas por lo otro, no está mal. Muy flaco pero bonito. ¿Te gusta? ¡Si apenas lo has visto! ¡¡¡Quién sabe que mañas o ETS traiga encima!!!

Y vaya que me sentí muy ofendido por eso.  
Aunque no podía refutar que era imposible por mi inexistente vida sexual.  
Que era igual de pena ajena.

—Lo vi hace un mes, fue a dos funciones. En la primera, algo llamó mi atención en él, quizá su frialdad, pero luego en la forma en que me miró parecía haber esfuerzos de contención. Me pareció como un niño. Vi algo puro en él. Antes de eso, Christine me había hablado mucho de él, y sentí empatía sin conocerlo. Sin embargo cuando ella me señaló que eran novios, pues quise que lo llevara al _Circus!_ sólo por curiosidad y porque tengo fe en que La Princesa desarma caparazones. La segunda vez, fue un poco más obvio que estaba interesado en mí. Pero creí que era como una fuerte conexión con la trama de la obra y esas cosas.

Ayer no esperaba encontrarlo allí. Si bien fue agradable, rogué internamente para que sus intenciones no fueran las mismas que recibo siempre. Imagínate lo mal que me sentiría si este chico intentara traicionar a Christine; pero fue respetuoso e inocente. Estoy seguro de que creía en verdad que era una chica. Mi duda es, si yo fuera una chica,l ¿Él me hubiera seducido?

—Y entonces huyó despavorido cuando descubrió que eras chico.

—Apenas le agradecí. Ya hasta había prometido volver al espectáculo. Espero que no sea de esos conservadores fóbicos.

—Entonces...

—Entonces, estoy un poco triste y por eso estamos aquí.

—A veces eres como un pan: blandito, blandito.

—En realidad, espero algún día encontrarme a un John disponible y enteramente abierto a mí.

—Brindemos por eso.

—Bueno, el café no es como el licor, pero...

—El mío tiene kahlua.

**\- 07 -**

Estuve quieto perdiendo el tiempo rodando mi taza vacía cerca de una hora. Cuando Robin y Tomas se marcharon me apresuré a llamar a Christine desde mi celular.

—Necesito que le hagas saber a Robin que tú y yo sólo somos amigos, ¡Pero no armes rollo y me hagas quedar como el malo del cuento! Sólo eso.

—Uuyyy Pilluelo.

—Y cuando lo hayas hecho me avisas. ¿Dónde puedo comprar boletos para el _Circus!_?

**\- 08 -**

Ese fin de semana fui solo al teatro. Compré una camisa nueva, me peiné el cabello hacia atrás con suficiente gomina y me puse perfume. Llegué temprano y tomé un buen lugar. Estuve nervioso hasta que miré a Robin descender por el trapecio, tardó unos minutos en percatarse que estaba allí y sé que se sorprendió. Espero no haberlo asustado por que le sonreí; algo que es antinatural en mí.

Esa noche no pude hablar con Robin. Pero me aseguré de que no me olvidara y regresé varias noches. Sólo, me decía en el espejo mientras me arreglaba antes de las funciones, era un acto de reconocimiento a su talento, a su simpatía. Era demostrarme que podíamos ser amigos a pesar de las diferencias y que podía dejar mi miedo a lo nuevo a un lado. Robin siempre me brindó a mi especialmente, puedo jurarlo, su bella mirada y su hipnotizante danza corporal.

La Princesa era mi dueña y su intérprete era un humano sensible. Amaba a La Princesa, pero ¿Acaso amaba también su otra parte?

Podría ir una y otra vez, tantas veces y aprenderme el guión de memoria y aún así, hallar nuevos matices en la interpretación de La Princesa. Encontraba claridad valiosa en conceptos ajenos a mí, en desuso. La Princesa se convirtió en el sentido de la humanidad, por lo menos en lo referido a la complejidad de las emociones, más allá de la reducida movilidad de la racionalidad a la que sujetaba los parámetros de mi existencia. Ahora reía y me enojaba con mayor desahogo, escogía todos los días entre todas mis opciones las más placenteras para mí. Descubrí precisamente eso, el placer de elegir. Bueno o malo, mi responsabilidad era esa: usar mi libertad. Vivir.

Aunque no niego que le tenía recelo todavía al Caos. No podía ver el caos como algo bueno. La inutilidad de la destrucción; porque creía que eso era precisamente. Destrucción.

Christine fue la más sorprendida con mi cambio. Y me sugirió arriesgarme a hablar con Robin de una vez por todas.

Por la tarde asistí al _Circus!_ Esperaba hallar a Robin en los ensayos, pero me encontré con la amarga novedad que el teatro se mudaba varios meses a otra ciudad. Apenas lo divisé me dirigí a su encuentro. Acarreaba cajas de cartón hacia una camioneta de carga. Me presté a ayudarle y me sonrió agradecido. Luego de un rato de faena me invitó un soda y nos sentamos en el capó de su auto.

—Cumpliste tu promesa, volviste no una sino muchas veces más. Aunque perdí la esperanza de que me hablaras.

—Ah, no. Lo que pasa es que creía que estabas muy cansado después de la obra como para ponerte a platicar con un extraño.

—No eres extraño, creo que ya te conozco por lo menos un poco como para no temer que seas un psicópata o un asesino.

—Sí, sé que tengo la facha de tipo rudo y malvado.

—¡Ja ja! Supe que Christine sólo es tu amiga, pero no te avergüences; ella me dijo que tú no sabías.

—Uhm... —no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, era más fácil aparentar estar interesado en ver el trabajo de desmonte de la carpa— ¿A dónde se van?

—Tenemos un contrato no muy lejos de aquí, pero conviene vivir allí a viajar todo el tiempo. ¿Me extrañarás? Es decir, a La Princesa.

—Eh... Sí, creo que sí; me acostumbré a ella. Es magnífica y bella.

—¿Qué sientes por ella? ¿Te ha enseñado algo valioso?

—Mucho, comparo mi vida antes y después de ella.

—Dirás, antes y después del Caos.

—No, no, me resisto al Caos.

—Entonces no amas a La Princesa, quizá solo la aprecias.

Sentí el ardor de su mirada, elevada tal vez al sol rojo que en contraste moría a nuestras espaldas. Me sentí retado, empujado por una llama interna a replicar. Finalmente sólo callé. Enfurecí por eso.

—Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte John, espero que a mi regreso todavía quieras deleitarte con el _Circus!_. Te deseo buena suerte, amigo mío.

Robin me tendió la mano en un gesto gentil, su tacto firme y cálido tocó algún nervio que se alteró recorriendo desde la punta de mis dedos hasta las neuronas de mi centro cerebral, haciéndome por impulso abrazarlo. El no se lo esperaba y para horror mío, yo tampoco. Ahora mis dos brazos se erizaron al apretujarse sobre su espalda. Fue un segundo pero quedó grabado indeleblemente en mi memoria.

Cuando me alejé hacia mi auto, simplemente me salió de la boca, como dolor comprimido y viejo, como aire enrarecido tratando de purificarse, la frase:

—Yo amo a La Princesa. Me he rendido a Ella. Pero explícame ese Caos que pregonas.

Robin se giró y se acercó a mí, y puso las manos en mis hombros.

—Christine me dijo que eres informático. ¿Conoces la teoría del caos? Al efecto Mariposa me refiero.

—Por supuesto. Es el daño que supone algo tan pequeño que como algo infeccioso al propagarse causa destrucción en escala monstruosa. Parte de un punto que crece hasta invadirlo todo; el batir de las alas de mariposa creando un tornado gigantesco del otro lado del mundo.

—Estas pensando negativamente. La Princesa es en resumen la vida misma originada _Por la destrucción_ que no es otra cosa que la evolución misma. Piensa por ejemplo, que si no muriéramos en algún momento, alguien más no podría ocupar nuestro espacio.

—Tienes mi atención.

—Ahora piensa que es la vida sin la libertad de hacerla a nuestro antojo, algo vacío no tendría sentido porque eso ya existe. Así que construyes tu mundo basado en tus decisiones, pero ¿Qué es lo que mueve tu decisión? El _amor_ en toda la extensión de la palabra, y no me refiero a que desees florecitas olorosas y días soleados. Amar significa rendirse a los que en verdad deseas. ¿Quieres una vida infeliz? Lucha por ella y lo tendrás, ¿Quieres ser exitoso? De igual modo es deseado y obtenido.

—Eso es extraño.

—Tú por ejemplo aparentabas ser frío, racional e indiferente, ¿Me equivoco? Pero, ¿Eso es lo que anhelabas? O más bien eran tu forma de bloquear el supuesto daño colateral de tus decisiones. Tu miedo al fracaso era a lo único a lo que te habías rendido.

—Ya te he dicho que ahora me he rendido a La Princesa.

—Y al hacerlo no encontraste amor en ella; lo encontraste en ti y por eso ella te lo refleja. ¿Me entiendes? Te descubriste en ella, y ella te mostró lo que puedes hacer mejor: decidir.

—Decidí amarla. Decidí arriesgarme y sentir. Y es bien cierto que mañana me sentiré mucho mejor que ayer.

—Te rendiste a tu amor y eso es el caos puro. El caos se propaga exponencialmente. Haz una decisión; entrégate a tu deseo; ama hoy y se te devolverá mil veces mañana.

El me sonrió. Yo me limité a observarle. Era la segunda vez que hablábamos y parecía que existía un lazo invisible como un delgado hilo de telaraña desde su cuerpo al mío. No me sentí invadido, no se sintió marginado. Tuve la corazonada de que lo que se me presentaba era en realidad su esencia. Igual de intensa y abierta que La Princesa. ¿Por qué se me daba semejante obsequio? ¿Era el destino llevándome por el camino rápida y precipitadamente? Tenía miedo de lanzarme como si fuera de pronto el vacío. Pero Robín podía ser el río de agua clara corriendo cientos de metros abajo.

—Ahora puedo entender la conexión.

Mi cuerpo se aprisionó de un segundo a otro entre mi auto y el cuerpo de Robin, toda su altura desde ese punto dominando a la mía. Sus manos subiendo a mi cabeza y su pecho sobre el mío.

—Esta es mi decisión, un regalo de despedida.

Y me besó.

Así de simple, aunque parecía que una estampida de rinocerontes corría sacudiendo el suelo, haciendo mis pies vibrar hasta mis labios donde más allá de La Princesa o un chico andrógino, me entregaba su amor limpio un ser que me había cautivado desde el primer día.

No fue su cuerpo aunque me excitara.  
No fueron sus ojos que me enceguecieron.  
No fue su etiqueta moral.

Fue el destello de lo que anhelaba para mí que surgía desde su alma. Era yo mismo y me recibía libre de vuelta. No cabía eso en un molde, no cabía en el universo entero. Y entonces comprendí que también lo amaba a él.

Pero aún me envolvía la sorpresa cuando Robin me dejó allí, medio colgado y tembloroso y simplemente no pude responder cuando me dijo:

—Lástima que no te rindieras a mí también. La Princesa es tuya por siempre, tómala. Yo seguiré dentro de ella por si algún día quieres llevarme contigo.

**\- 09 -**

Robin se marchó y volví a mi rutina habitual. Ser feliz era fácil y digno de mostrar, pero la tristeza que creció con su partida me parecía que no era algo que quería en mí. Quise encajonarla en metal, pero pesaba mucho su efecto y mis facciones se endurecían hasta doler.

—¿Por qué has vuelto a ser tan huraño?

—Christine, estoy algo descontrolado.

—No, tú estás deprimido ahora que Robin se marchó. Vive tu tristeza y sigue adelante. Si lo amas tan sólo hazlo saber.

—No es taan fácil. Mi vida estaría plagada de romance si lo fuera.

—¿De verdad es más sencillo aceptar vivir sin verlo, tocarlo, besarlo y hacerle no se qué tantas cosas que supongo has imaginado? ¿Es más fácil resignarse? No seas víctima y quítate el disfraz que no te queda. Vas a tu casa, tomas unas cuantas mudas y las pones en una maleta que nos vamos de viaje.

Christine puede ser terca como una mula. Sin embargo no discutí y me dejé hacer. Para las diez de la noche estábamos fuera del _Circus!_ instalado en un parque céntrico. Terminaba la función y esperé bastante nervioso a que se retiraran los actores. El lugar quedó desértico y ni señales de Robin. Un poco después y apunto de marcharme lo vi salir con algunas bolsas en las manos, junto a Tomas y al corpulento maestro de ceremonias.

Corrí hacia él.  
Me tropecé, caí y no sentí vergüenza.  
Christine se ha de haber partido la espalda de risa desde mi auto.

No me detuve a hacer gala de educación y me abalancé sobre Robin al que casi hago caer con todo y cargamento.

—Te amo.

Salió más un aullido que una romántica declaración. Lo tomé de la cintura y pegué mi boca contra la suya muy torpemente. Era todo tan nuevo. Sé que se sorprendió, exactamente no sé si de lo mal que lo estaba haciendo o de lo que dije, sólo sé que desde allí a las afueras de la carpa comencé a experimentar la experiencia de mi deseo, mi más profundo y sincero deseo de arriesgarme y vivir.

Y estoy acompañado desde entonces en mi aventura. La Princesa sigue aquí regalándome su interpretación. Y Robin permanece a mi lado abrazado a mi cuerpo, entregándose al Caos conmigo.

~▣~


End file.
